Crying and Promises
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie is crying so her Uncle Joe makes her smile. He makes her a promise, and he intends to keep it forever. Not a Cammie/Joe story. ONE-SHOT


Crying and Promises

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**JoePOV**

I knocked on the door of my friend's house, I hadn't seen the Morgan's in about a month and I had really missed them. So I had invited myself over for tea.

'Joe, we weren't expecting you.' Rachel Morgan said as she opened the door, she looked dishevelled.

'Have you been trying to cook again?' I laughed at her look; the answer was yes she had been trying to cook. Rachel was the worst cook ever; she could probably kill a man with her food.

'Rachel, maybe you should stop that and let somebody else cook; you know that would be safer. I'm being serious anybody, like Matt or Cammie' I smiled at her, I really had missed them.

'Ha ha ha, very funny' she gave me a hug and I knew she wasn't mad at me, 'you better come in'.

I entered the house it was clean in a messy way, with kids toys on the floor, but everything seemed to have its place. 'Cammie, hasn't tidied up yet' she said noticing me looking at the toys, 'she's a bit upset about Matt not being home yet, I told her he is meant to be back at nine, but no she wants him back now.'

'Well, while you order a pizza for me and Cammie, I will go and try to cheer her up, okay?' I smiled as I walked towards the door that had stickers and Cammie all over it.

As I knocked on the door I heard sniffing and had to wonder how upset she was, I mean it's not like Matt was never coming back, but I can never understand women never mind 6 year old girls.

'Go away, unless your daddy or food that mummy hasn't cooked', said a quiet voice from the other side of the door.

'How about if it's your awesome Uncle Joey waiting for a hug from the amazing Cammie Ann Morgan, can I come in then?' I spoke with a light voice.

'Uncle Joey?' she opened the door a little bit, and I saw her eyes were red and brimmed with tears, her nose was also red, she was obviously crying and had been for a while.

'Yeah, kiddo, you going to let me in and tell me what's wrong because I don't like seeing you cry and I know your mummy doesn't and when your daddy gets her he won't like it either.' She opened the door wider, and went back to her bed. I sat on the little pink bean bag across from her, it was surprisingly comfortable.

'So, what's up?' I asked her, but she just shook her head and grabbed her teddy bear.

'So we're going for the silent treatment, are we?' she didn't say anything just started at me, so I continued, 'are you missing your daddy or is something else bothering your pretty little mind?', still no reply, 'come on Cammie I just want to help, please.' She stared at me for a little longer, and then she finally spoke.

'I am missing daddy, but that's not all' she didn't continue, just stared at me.

'Come on, you can tell your great uncle Joey.' She nodded and finally continued.

'Some boy pushed me at school, and I pushed him back, but I got in trouble. It wasn't even my fault. I don't want mummy and daddy thinking I'm naughty at school. I want them to be proud of me', she looked so upset with the situation.

'Don't worry about it, did this boy hurt himself when you pushed him back?', she gave me a look that told me yes, of course he did, 'well then your mum and dad will be very proud of you for standing up for yourself and showing of your strength' I smiled at her.

'Really' she asked me and her voice had some hope in it.

'Of course, I know this, I happen to be a spy', she giggled and smiled, 'so no more crying, let's go play while we wait for our pizza and your daddy, okay?'

'Yay', she laughed and ran out of the room, with me chasing her.

Later that evening after the lovely pizza and Matt had come home, Cammie was her usual lively self. It was pretty late for her to be up and she looked quite tired, but she said she wanted to wait up until I left.

'Okay, princess, I'm going now, come give me a hug' I said when I was about to leave at half past nine. 'I'll see you soon, Okay?'

'Okay, Uncle Joey, love you' she said as she hugged me.

'Love you too, and remember Cammie if a boy ever hurts you or makes you cry, push them over and tell me and I'll push them over too, I'll protect you. Promise' I smiled at her; I waved at the little family as I left. They were the best adopted family I could ask for and I would always protect them and that little girl no matter what.

**Twelve years later**

As I walked down the corridor, I came to a window which looked out upon the school grounds and the P&E barn. I was going down to see Rachel, all this COC business had been hard on her, I mean her daughter had been hypnotised into nearly committing suicide, she almost lost her, again and I didn't know how much she could take. I continued past the window towards here office.

Many of us would very much like to kill Dr Steve; I remembered my promise to her all those years, Dr Steve had hurt her and I had promised to protect her.

When I got to her office I knocked lightly, the door opened and I was greeted by the smell of burnt food and a dishevelled Rachel.

'Hey Joe, I'm just making tea for me and Cammie', I had forgotten about the fact they had dinner together on Sunday's.

'Oh, don't let me bother you then' I turned to go, but she called me back.

'Cammie isn't here yet, she's probably with Zach or someone, so come on in' she smiled and walked towards the smell, I sat down on the sofa. As I looked around her office I noticed the pictures of Cammie and Matt from years ago and it yet again reminded me of the promise I had yet to keep to that little girl.

'I just came to see if you were okay.' I said as she turned towards me and I saw the food she had murdered.

'I'm fine Joe and I think Cammie is getting back to normal, well as normal as she has ever been' she smiled and I know she wasn't just saying she was okay.

'Well that's good then'. We talked for another five minutes before I decided I should leave, I said goodbye. As I walked back I stopped at the window and saw two figures holding hands walking back from the P&E barn to school. There were only two people it could have been, Zack and Cammie, I watched them until they disappeared through the front door. I could hear them walking towards Rachel's office and I heard them say goodbye to each other.

I sat on the window ledge until I saw Zach walking up the corridor; I got down and walked over to him. 'Hey Zach, I've got something to tell you.'

Zach looked at me, obviously wondering what I was going to say to him, 'What's that Joe?' he asked.

'Never hurt Cammie or make her cry, because she will push you over and so will I.' He looked at me like I had gone crazy. 'You'll push me over?' he looked incredulously at me.

'Yes, I will push you over.'

'Why?' he looked quite confused.

'Because I made a promise to a little girl once, and I intend to keep it.'


End file.
